


A Maid's Life

by A_Belladonn4



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Attempted Kidnapping, Attempted Murder, Attention all on reader, Brothers only with reader, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kidnapping, Murder, Not with each other, Sex eventually, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:21:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23465344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Belladonn4/pseuds/A_Belladonn4
Summary: Life just couldn't give you a break, huh? If it's not paying for your parents dept to the gang, then it was being harassed at work. After a fun trip down a one-way alley, a horrid night leads to meeting a group of skeletons. What's this? Two of them want to hire you? As a maid? Well, what more do you have to lose?
Relationships: Papyrus/Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 12
Kudos: 91





	1. A Maid Meeting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BigTrashPile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigTrashPile/gifts).



“Well fuck.” The words passed through bruised lips as the female saying them tried to sooth the soreness of her body. Her skin was covered in darkening bruises from the “dept” she had to pay off earlier before being thrown out and made to walk home in the dead of night. A wonderful start to the New Year.

She sighed and rubbed at the mess of ebony curls that were currently all over her head from the violent release they had been given. She hated when her parents fell low on protection money, it always fell on her to make up the difference and they were not kind about it.

As she walked, she passed women in skimpy outfits that cooed and motioned her over and, not for the first time, wondered if she should take up willful prostitution. Sure, it sucked, but at least then she’d get paid for it. She allowed her mind to wonder a bit too long and the price was a hand that shot out of a darkened alleyway. Her muffled cry was unheard as she was pulled against a sweaty chest and dragged away from the light of the streets.

“Lookie what I found here.” The male voice chuckled, the revolting scent of alcohol percolating from his mouth. “A doll, a little beaten, but still usable.”

She could see two other men, a little taller than her five-foot five-inch stature and twice as thick. She kicked and shrieked, clawing at the meaty appendage that held her silent while the guys laughed at their friends’ pain.

“Ow, Ow! Bitch!” he threw her into a wall and she quickly turned, keeping her gaze on them.

“Leave me alone.” She hissed, her body running on adrenaline. Yes, this was exactly how she wanted to spend her night.

They snickered, leering at her.

“We would,” Said the first. “but I’m really injured now, thanks to you. You should really make it up ta me.”

She pressed herself against the wall more as the other two stood and got closer and reached into her pocket. When the first reached for her again, she swiped at him, her pocket knife drawing a thin line of blood from the open palm. Her reward was a curse and a quick-thinking dodge to the right as a fist flew towards her face. Knowing that she wouldn’t be able to take them on, she ran towards the exit. Just as she made it out, a hand wrapped around her arm and pulled her back. The wall greeted the back of her skull happily, leaving her dazed and unable to block the palm that made peace with her cheek. She went down and wrapped herself up as the three stood over her, making plans and taking turns kicking. Just as she made peace with the fact she wasn’t going home tonight, a loud voice jostled her.

“EXSCUSE ME.” Its owner said. “THAT IS NOT HOW YOU TREAT A LADY.”

The men above her froze and she heard a curse before feet scrambled away from them and deeper into the alleyway.

“SUCH RUDE GENTLEMEN.” The male voice sighed and footsteps drew closer.

‘They were men, but they sure as hell weren’t gentle.” A more laid-back male voice answered.

The other groaned. “MISS, WOULD YOU BE IN NEED OF ASSISTANCE?”

It took her a moment to realize he was talking to her and she slowly raised herself from the ground. Looking over at her saviors, she realized why the group had run without a fight.

They were skeleton mobsters, The Script Crew. They owned the south side of town, the sketchy part and everyone knew better than to cross them. The two watched her; the tall one with concern and the other with a more guarded look.

She looked down at her bruised arms, breathing hurt and her leg was throbbing. “I’m fine, thank you.”

“Call me skeptical,” The shorter on said. “But you look like you can barely stand.”

“Alright, Skeptical.” The words left her mouth before she had time to think and she quickly covered it in horror.

There was a beat of silence before a snicker escaped the shorter and a groan from the larger.

“LOOK, THE HUMAN IS SO INJURED THEY’RE MAKING JOKES!"

Before words of apology could leave her mouth, gloved hands were picking her up. She yelped in a mix of surprise and pain before grabbing hold of the skeletons suit. Her gaze landed on a bright orange tie as she forced herself to hold on.

“YOU ARE OBVIOUSLY IN NEED OF MEDICAL ASSISTANCE MISS, AND I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AM WILLING TO HELP!” He laughed as he started walking.

“I-I can’t pay you.” She said, panic filling her voice as he took her wherever the two had been heading before they saved her.

“We’re not asking for payment, kiddo.” The shorter one said, gazing up at her lazily. “Just wanna make sure you didn’t get too beaten up back there.” He chuckled.

“SANS, NOW IS NOT THE TIME FOR JOKES.” Papyrus groaned. It seemed like words before were already forgotten.

“But that was a real rib-tickler.” His grin widened at his partners discontentment.

The girl he held only listened quietly, to wound up to take it in. The shorter, Sans, looked up at her. “What’s your name, Kiddo?”

“…Y/N.” She answered quietly as she stared at her hands and focused on slow breathing. Everything was hurting and she wanted nothing more than to fall into the inky void and never wake.

Sans kept his gaze on her for a moment before sighing. “Why don’t we take a shortcut, Paps? The others are waiting and she needs healing.”

Papyrus gasped. “YOU’RE RIGHT, THE HUMAN IS IN NEED OF MEDICAL ASSISTANCE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE.”

Sans chuckled. “Kiddo, this is gonna feel weird.”

Before she could think to ask, she was hit by a strong feeling of vertigo and groaned.

“Sorry.” Was the apology she got before the sound of a door opening and bright lights hit.

Y/N covered her face with her hands and once again focused on her breathing as she was moved deeper in.

It was quiet for only a moment before she heard more voices.

“SANS, PAPYRUS, THERE YOU TWO ARE!” A flamboyant voice boomed. “I WAS BEGINNING TO THINK WE SHOULD SEND SOMEONE AFTER YOU.”

It quieted for a moment before resuming. “AND WHOSE THIS CUTTIE YOU BROUGHT WITH YOU? DID YOU FIND YOURSELF A BED WARMER?”

The thought sent a shiver down her bruised back. The thought hadn’t occurred to her, what if they brought her back to do what the guys in the alley couldn’t, what the other gang already did. She didn’t realize she was shaking until a gentle hand was stroking her head.

“THERE THERE, LOOK WHAT YOU DID, LUCKY. YOU SET HER OFF. I BROUGHT HER BACK SO I CAN HEAL HER AND I WILL BE DOING SO NOW.” He turned on his heel and started walking.

When they got to a room, she received an apology from the kind skeleton as he sat her on the bed.

“NOW, NO ONE WILL BE DOING ANYTHING TO YOU.” He stated with such conviction that she found she believed him. “I JUST WANT TO HEAL YOU, BUT IN ORDER TO DO THAT, I NEED TO TOUCH YOU, IS THAT ALRIGHT?” His eye lights met her gaze and she found herself nodding. A kind smile stretched over his skull and he clapped. “OH GOODY, NOW JUST TELL ME WHERE TO TOUCH AND WE’LL HAVE YOU HEALED IN NO TIME.”

The next hour was filled with a lot of talk from papyrus and little from her as he healed the areas, she told him about. In the end, she felt mostly back to normal and only a little sore in areas she was too embarrassed to ask about.

“Thank you.” Her voice was low. “For saving and healing me.”

“IT WAS NO PROBLEM.” He chuckled as he held a hand to his chest. “ALL IN A NIGHTS WORK FOR THE GREAT PAPYRUS!”

Y/N found herself chuckling. “You are pretty great.”

His face lit up and his eye lights became stars. “OF COURSE!”

She didn’t realize she’d relaxed around him until she tensed up at the sound of knocking.

“COME IN!”

The door opened and in walked a skeleton that looked like Sans but wore a different purple tie. “ARE YOU COMING TO DINNER OR NOT? THE FOODS GETTING COLD.” The newcomer’s violet eyes landed on her and she looked down at her hands, she really didn’t want to cause trouble.

There was a silence as both gave her and each other a look. “WOULD YOU LIKE TO JOIN US, HUMAN?” Papyrus asked.

“I-I wouldn’t want to interfere.” She shook her head as her stomach growled. She blushed but stuck to her words.

“COME NOW, IT WOULDN’T BE A PROBLEM, RIGHT SCAR?” Papyrus looked to him and he sighed, rubbing the scared space below his right eye.

“I DON’T CARE, JUST GRAB HER AND GO BEFORE EVERYONE STARTS WITHOUT US.” He sent her a glare and she straightened with a nod.

“WOWIE!” the orange-tied skeleton bounced in place for a moment before he offered his hand and after a moment of hesitation, she took it.

He helped her up and she shyly thanked him before they made their way out. Papyrus kept talking, but she found herself glancing at Scar and only stopped when their eyes met. Y/N then took to looking around.

The walls were colored cream with dark down trimming and would on the floor. There was a small side table with a googly-eyed rock covered in sprinkles and a buttercup housed next to it. It struck her as odd, seeing such a thing in a mob bosses’ home, but she wasn’t about to question anything they did; not if she didn’t want a swimming lesson involving concrete shoes.

In no time they made it to a pair of open doors and the sound of groans and chuckles could be heard, but it all fell to silence when they came into view. She could feel their stares and continued to look down as Papyrus oh so “helpfully” lead her in.

She took a seat in the chair he pulled out and quietly thanked him. The tension was thick enough to cut with a knife and, had she known how this was going to end, she would have spent money on a cab.

The only one seemingly not bothered was Papyrus, who smiled joyfully down at her. “HUMAN, WHAT HAD YOU OUT SO LATE?”

She jumped and glanced up at him. “O-oh, I was taking care of some business for my parents.”

He nodded. “AS ADMIRABLE AS THAT IS, THE NIGHT IS NO PLACE FOR A YOUNG WOMAN SUCH AS YOURSELF.”

Y/N nodded in agreement, her hand rubbing against the inside of her elbow as she watched him drop a healthy amount of spaghetti onto her plate before his own.

“Thank you.” She said again and found it in her to glance up.

In front of her was the skeleton who looked a bit like Sans but was bigger and held sharpened teeth and a gold fang. His Crimson gaze met hers and his grin widened like a cat about to bite down on a cornered mouse. Next to him was a taller male, slender and with a scar going over his left eye. His teeth were also sharpened and his eyes matched the other, but he glared down silently at his plate.

The next duo was a bit farther down, the shorter one wore a bright blue tie and spoke in the same loud tone as Papyrus to the taller male next to him. He wore a big smile as he spoke. The others face was blank and he seemed not to be paying attention to the other.

The last group was next to Sans, so she couldn’t see them.

Feeling a gaze on her, Y/N realized Papyrus was watching her and, not wanting to be rude, she took a bit. “This is good.” She told him with a smile and his eyes lit up.

He started bragging and kept it up during dinner, and she listened. When they finished, he started to clean up. “SANS! IT’S YOUR TURN TO CLEAN.”

Sans winced. “Gee Paps, I would love too, but Y/N needs to get going, don’t you?”

He glanced at her and she nodded before she looked up at them taller one. “Thank you for helping me.”

“NYEH HEH HEH!” He laughed. “THE GREAT PAPYRUS WAS HAPPY TO HELP!” She watched as he took up the plates and told her goodbye before a hand wrapped around her arm and pulled her out.

She immediately tensed and followed him. The walk was tense as they went to the front door, though the skeletons smile would tell others different. When they got to the door, he glanced over at her, her height being only a few inches taller than him. “Where to drop ya?”

She hesitated for a moment before she gave him an answer and the world darkened. A wave of vertigo and the need to vomit everything she ate later she was on her street.

Sans gave her an apologetic look.

Y/N thanked him once she was feeling better and looked at her hands.

He sighed and warned her to be more careful next time about being out late. She nodded before he left and sighed, rubbing at her eyes. This was too stressful a night and she had to work in the morning.


	2. A Maid Hired

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You really didn't want to help, but since when were you given a choice?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It want to be written, but it didn't want to end either.

“Yes, sir!” Y/N smiled brightly. “I’ll get it cleaned up.”

She turned her back to the impatient client and made her way into the room. The suite was a mess; clothing was thrown all over the floor, glass bottles on the table and the scent of vomit wafting from the bathroom.

She wasn’t surprised to be met with vomit all over the floor, this was the fourth day they had called to get a mess like this cleaned and because they belonged to the gang running her street, they wouldn’t get into any trouble. She sighed, already used to worse smells, and began the motions of cleaning. It took her an hour to get the bathroom looking decent and another to get the room cleaned, all the while being watched by the rag tag group like a piece of fine cut meat. If she was right, she was going to be called on tonight and her parents would happily throw her to them in return for a few pennies.

As her thoughts ran, she kept that customer service smile on her face and left. By then it was two in the afternoon and Y/N sagged as soon as she got to laundry room. She let her expression fall until all she held was a blank look and cleaned the mop bucket before she started the washing machine.

She stretched and sighed, body feeling like it would crash from the measly four hours of sleep she had managed to pry from the void of her mind and made it down to her room on the second floor to change and make a pot of coffee mixed with two five hour energy shots. That should last her through the day.

After a shower and three-fourths through her pot, her pager went off, it looked like she was needed in the café part of the hotel for a few hours. With a sigh and an eye roll, she changed into her waitress outfit; a black, knee-length dress with a white apron tried in the front. Her legs were covered with black stockings and the same colored , shiny black shoes with kitten heels. Out of everything, at least her outfits were modest.

Y/N made her way down to the first floor and into the kitchen to check in with the head waitress before she went out and started busing tables. The place was packed full of customers wanting to try the new cake flavor the cook had added, a white cake with peach compote filling and soft buttercream icing with a slice of peach on top.

She ran round and round to different tables as orders of the fluffy goodness were sent out. She was so busy she didn’t notice when the café grew quiet, nor the eyes of the two skeletons who caused it.

When she was back inside the kitchen, she was pulled to the side by the head waitress.

“Y/N, could you take care of these new…guests?” She phased politely.

Y/N looked out and took in the duo currently standing at the now empty counter and paled a bit but nodded. “yea…sure…” inside, she was slightly panicking. She remembered the shorter on, whose violet eyes glanced over the menu, but she hadn’t met the taller one… the taller one whose eyes met hers. She looked back at her head waitress, willed her creeping fear away and put on that sparkling customer service smile as she went out.

“Hello, I’m sorry you were waiting so long, what can I do for you?”

The short one, who was a few inches taller than her, glanced at her. She kept her smile up as his eyes glanced over her before he sighed.

“ONE CUP BLACK COFFEE AND A SLICE OF THE PEACH CAKE.” He yelled, though, like Papyrus, she supposed that was just how he spoke. “TO GO.”

She told him the amount and he paid it before standing off to the side while she made his coffee, all the while, the other watched her. Once it was finished and to his specifications, Y/N slid into the back faster than the memes slid onto her Tumbler page and sighed once she was out of sight. That had been slightly terrifying and she was happy their order was to-go. She’d rather not think about what happened last night.

With their cake slice ready, she went back out smiling and handed it to them. “Thank you for stopping by.”

The tall skeleton took it, their hands brushing slightly and her eyes widened at how warm and smooth it felt before she fixed her expression. Nothing else was said as the two slipped out. After a few minutes, the conversations trickled in and it was as if it never happened.

The hours passed and they closed around seven that evening. As they cleaned, her mother came in. She was a short woman with dyed black hair to hide her age and an ever-fake smile etched across her face. Her beady brown eyes glanced at those who gathered as soon as she’d shown herself and she placed her hands on the table.

“As you know,” Her mother started. “First Saturday is our night to host Don Dutra’s gang meeting. Tonight, he wants Y/N and Nancy to keep everything going.”

The two waitresses glanced at each other and nodded. Nancy wrapped her blond braid around her fingers as her blue eyes glassed over. Y/N could understand her pain.

With the two waitresses chosen, her mother dismissed the rest and went to make sure the meal for tonight was taken care of.

The two wondered up to Y/N’s room and both grounded as the door closed. Nancy dropped onto her little sofa like she’d been tricked into carrying the sky.

“I don’t want to be a whore tonight.” She whimpered as her coworker got another pot of coffee brewing.

“I don’t either, but what choice do we have? It’s that or learning how to swim with boots.” Both shuddered. “Or worse.” She smiled at her. “And it’s just for a few hours. We dress whorish, let him show us off, sit in a few laps and get groped a bit, then we’re let go to cry ourselves to sleep and do it again later.”

Y/N handed her a towel to get the make-up off. “Let’s just get it over with.”

Nancy wiped her face free of clogging material and undressed. The night outfit was every bit as whorish as each feared. They had to wear a red, lacy corset that showed off more than it covered and short, _short_ black shorts. They ended one-third of her thighs and lace tights covered the rest to end in black flats. They tightened each other’s corsets and tried to get over how it volumized their breasts. Once dressed, a new layer of cosmetics was added and each drank half a pot of coffee before checking the clock. It was eight and the meeting started at nine, they needed to make sure the tables were ready and they were ready to greet the two gangs.

Around eight fifty, Don. Dutra’s gang entered and the girls greeted them with smiles. Already used to this song and dance, the two hung off the Dons arms like a shawl on a woman’s arms before they pulled away to pull out his chair and pour his wine. He made small talk, chuckling as he eyed them like the they were the pieces of stake he would be eating for dinner tonight.

It was exactly nine when the other group came in. Y/N went to greet them and the words momentarily stuck to her throat.

It was the two skeletons that had come in earlier. She quickly shook off her shock and mentally scolded herself before she led them to their seats at the opposite side of the table.

Their seats were pulled out and both girls placed their meal in front of them before filling their cup. Y/N could feel the tallers’ gaze on her skin as she pulled away to refill the don. A shiver was repressed as his large hand graced her waist with the subtly of a dumpster fire in the middle of a hospital and rubbed.

She forced her mind to bank and worked on autopilot, getting drinks and food and thinking of something other than this. She really wanted nothing more than to vanish. A crash and scream brought her out as her friend fell to the ground, having tripped over herself. A thump of a chair being pushed back and the fleshy sound of a hand hitting skin went through the tense air as Nancy was slapped for her mistake and threatened by one of the lower members.

The don was quick to get a hold of his man and Y/N left to get towels for the mess. When she came back, Nancy was cleaning up the mess with glassy eyes. She knew all too well what that gaze meant and went to clean up the gangster.

Meanwhile, the skeleton duo stayed silent throughout the whole ordeal, watching with an unreadable gaze as the girl stood and made her way to the back, never to come out again.

Y/N ran the rest of the short night herself, taking care of everything and everyone. With the table clear, she was dismissed for the night for the gang to do their business.

As she got to her room, she changed into loose black pants and a matching shirt. Her mess of curls were pulled up into a bun and she grabbed her violin before she hopped out the fire exit and onto the street below. From there she blanked out, letting her feet take her where they wanted and when she came too, she was on the bridge separating her side of town from the other side, the “good” side. She sighed and pulled herself up to sit on the edge and looked down at the dark murky water below.

It would be all too easy to slip off into the welcoming current beneath her, all to easy to give in and be done with everything, with the harassment, abuse, the gangs…herself. The thought was very tempting and a part of her wondered if it had been a bad idea to come here.

“Nice night, huh?” A male voice came from beside her and she jumped, turning in surprise to see the same skeleton for the third time. He was leaning against the edge next to her, his light purple gaze looking out at the horizon. When he looked her way, she took in the scar that went over the left side of his mandible and maxilla before ending below the eye socket before she looked away. It was one thing to think about suicide, it was another to actively bring it on oneself.

“Y-yes.” She answered back with a nod as she looked out. “No clouds and barely anyone around.”

He nodded and the two were quiet again.

Y/N felt anxious, being near the gangster. She didn’t know how he got to her so fast, since she had left when they were in the middle of business. Lost in thought as she was, she missed his question and didn’t realize until a skeletal hand waved in her face.

She made a squeaking sound and leaned back a bit too far, losing her balance. She braced herself to feel the welcoming bite of concrete, but instead felt an arm come to brace her. Opening her eyes, they met those light purple ones and her face bloomed with color.

“S-s-sorry!” She managed to squeak as he set her up.

“My fault for scaring you.” He chuckled at her reaction before he moved away. “I was asking what brought you out here.”

She glanced down at the water. “It was a nice night.” She looked at her violin case. “I wanted to play.”

He looked at it. “Any good?”

She nodded. “A bit.”

The silence fell again and Y/N found herself relaxing in his presence. “Um... my name’s Y/N.”

“Hound.” He answered and she didn’t question it.

As it got later, she pulled herself away and stood.

“I should head back.” As she walked, she felt his bony hand wrap around her arm and froze.

“You shouldn’t. Don Dutra has men on you.”

She froze. That wasn’t good, if what he said was true, she was dead simply because she talked to him.

Hound took in her tense stature. “Why don’t you come with me? I’m looking to hire a private maid for my brother and I. You’ll get your own room as well.”

Her eyes widened at the sudden invitation. “B-but we just met and I don’t want to cause any more trouble.”

She felt like she was walking into a trap, they might want some information on the Don, Information she did have but absolutely did not want to give. But if her neck was already on the chopping block just from talking to him and they knew what happened the night before… If Nancy was getting a one-time swimming lesson from tripping, she hated to think what her castigation would be.

She looked down at the ground, fear pushing through her body before she forced herself to calm and think. If he was offering, he most likely had already done his research on her. He was quiet and she noticed his gaze on something behind her.

Turning, she paled. Dons group was coming up to them. “I’ll do it.” She agreed.

She didn’t notice the small smile gracing the skeletons face before it vanished. He pulled her close to him and the two walked. “Great.”


	3. A Cleaning maid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cleaning and helping were things you did best.

Y/N sighed as she took in the state of the room. Clothing was all over the floor, covers were thrown haphazardly onto the bed, a pair of shoes on two different sides of the room, she swore she was in a child’s room, but no, it belonged to Hound, one of her new bosses. Said boss was currently at the only clean space around, his desk, working on his computer. In the month she had been living there, she’d come to realize how he’d come into his namesake, often being able to find people quite quickly. She made sure never to look to deeply into it though, not wanting to anger him, his brother, or the rest.

She wiped her hands on her dress and got to work. Quietly, she picked up the lone pieces of clothing and wondered how such a mess could happen over the course of two days. Once that was finished, she stripped the bed and added new linens before she remade it and moved the dirty clothing out hallway. From there, she started vacuuming.

Unknown to her, Hound was watching. His eyes glanced over her outfit, a nice, modest maids’ outfit that was completely black with white frills at the bottom and around the arms. It ended at her knees and flared out a bit from the white petticoat she wore underneath with matching color socks and black flats. On her right arm was a violet band to let others know who she worked for.

When she finished, she hefted the basket of dirty laundry up on her hip and turned to him.

“Is there anything else you would like for me to do before I start the laundry?” She asked, her tone neutrally polite and a smile on her face.

“Could you bring me another bottle of syrup?”

Y/N nodded. “Of course, Sir.” She gave him a bow before leaving the room and he sighed once the door closed and leaned back to look at the problem currently glowing in his pants.

He’d be lying if he said that uniform didn’t do it for him and she was nice to look at, it was partially the reason why he had decided to take her in. He still remembered how she looked when he’d first seen her, scared, and hiding as much as she could against Papyrus. He didn’t blame her, being brought into enemy territory when you’re with another group often spells death, whether it’s by the group who got you or your own to keep you silent. Still, she looked cute, even if covered in a bit of dirt and bruises.

That night he spent every waking moment looking up everything he could on her, a much easier job compared to the ghost of a woman they’d managed to hire before her. He shivered as the thought passed, he could still find nothing on the flower-named woman who worked for Butch. She seemed nice, but something was just… off about her and he couldn’t figure out what.

A knock on his door had him shaking the thought out of his head and the erection out of his pants before telling the person to enter. It was Y/N, coming in with a two-pound jug of syrup. He used his magic and took it from her with thanks and she bowed before vanishing off to do her work. He looked at the container and imagined her carrying it up those stairs before he let out a quiet snicker and took a swig before going back to work.

Meanwhile Y/N was busy making her way to the laundry room. It was large, housing five washing machines and dryers each with two names over them. She went over to Hound and Scars one before she started separating and washing.

“Hello, Y/N.” A kind voice sang and she turned.

There stood Rose, a woman of five foot six with caramel skin and her ever-present scarlet tinted smile on her heart-shaped face. Her left eye was half-lidded, showing only part of a crimson iris while the other was covered in a white eyepatch carrying a rose insignia. The natural cerise colored hair that was usually out and flared around her was pulled into a low ponytail and braided over her left shoulder. She wore the same outfit she did with a crimson band around her right arm and completed it with a basket of clothing tucked into her side.

“Good morning, Rose.” She smiled back as she got out the dry cleaning. “Everything alright?”

She nodded as she took her place beside Y/N and started her round of laundry. “Everything’s fine, dear. Sunny weather and a nice breeze before the start of a full moon, it will be a wonderful day to clean and work.”

Indeed, the side door was open, allowing the light and breeze in while the screen kept intruders and insects alike out.

The two talked about anything and almost everything while they worked on their respective bosses clothing, with Rose giving her tips and insights to different topics. The time passed and by the time she had pinned the dry-cleaned items up to dry and turned over the wash, it was close to lunch. Y/N thanked Rose for her time and the woman merely shrugged it off and wished her well as she continued through her dwindling pile.

On the way to the kitchen, Y/N thought. In her two months of being there, she had never seen Rose eat, as far as she knew, no one had. As she rounded a corner, still in thought, she nearly ran into her other boss, Scar.

“I-I’m sorry, Sir!” She said in a flustered tone.

Even though he was only a few inches taller than her, he managed to give the impression that he was at least three feet taller with the violet glare he aimed at her. “Watch Where You’re Going.”

She nodded quickly and stepped to the side and looked down until he passed. He walked quickly, giving her the impression he was going to meet someone. Y/N sighed, hoping she did not delay him.

After that, she made it to the kitchen and was greeted by the cook, Jessie.

Jessie was a short woman with a dyed green buzz cut and a rough voice. She wore the standard white cooking uniform with a white apron tired in front. As her cream-colored hands set down a pan of hot rolls, green eyes looked up to meet hers.

“Y/N! You’re just in time.” Jessie smiled as she walked up, coming to stand two inches taller. “Lunch is ready and everyone loved the pie you made. I had to fight everyone off with a broom to save a slice for the bosses.”

She beamed up at her. “That’s great, I’m glad my reci- _pie_ was something everyone enjoyed.”

Jessie stared at her for a moment before she snickered, patting her shoulder. “You’re horrible.”

“Was that joke _half-baked_? Should I put it back in the oven?”

The two laughed longer before the shorter was shooed off. “Go eat-“

Jessie was cut off as an angered voice yelled.

“Stars, Jessica! When are you going to do your fucking job!” The yell came from another staff member to a another who was looking on in shocked surprise. “You always push this job off on me, why can’t you do it for once?”

Jessica was a maid for Lucky and Slim, their light blue and orange striped band showing brightly on her right bicep and whose face bloomed red with anger at being called out. “I have cleaning to do, I don’t have time to drop it off!”

“Cleaning my ass, you just go off to play on your phone and leave the cleaning to Rose, whose far too nice to say anything to you about it.” The yelling had simmered down to heated talking, but the crowd was already staring. As the assistant chief went to say something else, Y/N interrupted.

“I can take it.”

Jessica looked smug as the assistant sizzled out. “You shouldn’t, it’s her job.”

“I don’t mind, and I don’t think they’d be happy to know their eating late because of an argument. It’s in the meeting room, correct?”

He nodded. “Start with Mr. Sans and work counter-clockwise.”

She nodded as she took the cart and left as Jessie started ripping into them both.

When she got to the mahogany door, she knocked twice and the door opened a minute later by light blue magic and she entered.

Around an oval table sat the mafia gang, all grouped together by their color and brother. She had thought it weird at first, when she first started working. They all looked the same with little differences in height, but they only called one brother and the rest by their names.

It had confused her at first, but she had learned long ago not to question anything and did not.

“I’ve brought lunch.” She smiled as she wheeled it towards Sans.

“OH REALLY?” Scar rolled his eyes. “I HADN’T NOTICED.”

 _Well then, I’d suggest an eye test._ Y/N thought as she kept her mouth shut and started setting the meals out for them.

She started at Sans and worked her way to Papyrus, then Lucky, Slim, Butch, Noir, Scar and Hound. She passed a few times, giving them drinks and utensils before she placed the food in front of them.

“Today's lunch is salmon on a bed of fried rice mixed with eggs and string beans.” She explained as she set it in front of Sans. “For dessert, there is maple peach pie.”

“Maple peach pie?” Hound asked, his metaphorical ears pricking up at the sound of his favorite liquid. When it landed in front of him, he forwent his lunch for dessert despite his brother argument.

The room was fragrance with the scent of peaches from the perfectly cut dessert. The crust looked crispy and gave an airy snap as it yielded under Hounds fork. He took a bite and his eye light widened. Without a word he shoveled the rest into his mouth.

Y/N’s smile widened in udder delight as he quite literally licked his plate clean.

“DISCUSTING.” Noir muttered as he watched with the look of someone forced to watch his favorite toy be destroyed.

“Can I have more?” He asked as he offered the plate back with a hopeful look, she felt bad about dashing.

“I’m sorry, but I believe the staff has eaten the rest, I’ll be sure to make more next time.”

“You made this?” His expression was one of surprise. “You worked in a café.”

She nodded. “Yes sir. I was taught how to cook by the chief there.”

Hound looked ready to ask something else, but Noir interrupted. “AS FUN AS THIS CONVERSATION IS, WE HAVE WORK TO DO.” He huffed as he glared at the two.

Y/N took in Hounds apologetic look as she gave a small bow with an apology. Noir simply huffed and shooed her out once she set the cart off to the side. The door closed behind her and she let out a quiet sigh as she made her way back.

Back in the kitchen, Jessica was gone and the assistant chief was mopping the floors. She gave a smile to Jessie who offered her a plate of food that she graciously accepted. The scent made her realize how hungry she was and she dug in without a word.

Jessie whistled as she watched. “Slow down, it’s not going to jump off the plate.”

“Not with how she’s scarfing it down.” A coworker snickered good naturedly.

When Y/N finished, her plate was taken to be cleaned she smiled. “Mr. Hound liked the dessert.”

Jessie snorted at her politeness. Everyone but the bosses themselves had told her to call them by name, but until she heard them say it, she would keep it up. As nice as they are, she was not going to take any chances.

“That’s good, you’re delightful to bake with. I’m surprised it took this long for me to figure it out! I could have had you showing me different desserts two months ago.” She shook her head, eyes shining with mirth. “At least I have you now, when you’re not busy with-“

“Chores!” Y/N gasped, interrupting her. “I need to turn the laundry and fold the dry ones!”

She smacked her forehead with her hand. “I forgot, I need to go, but the plates need to be taken care of...”

Jessie sighed, a smirk covering her face. “Go on, I’ll have someone else get them. Don’t want you getting in trouble.”

She received a grateful smile. “Thank you all for the meal, it was delicious as always.” And to Jessie. “I’ll find time to show you more recipes later.”

A nod and chorus replied to her happily and she left.

Y/n’s walk was mostly quiet with her own humming to accompany her as she made her way to her destination. Her humming was interrupted by a stifled sob and softer words she couldn’t make out.

As she turned the corner, she was greeted by the sight of a sobbing Jessica in the arms of a comforting Rose. The taller woman held her in her arms and rocked her as her gaze locked with Y/N’s. she gave her an apologetic smile and motioned for her to pass.

She did quietly -Jessica not noticing as she hid her face in the others uniform- and disappeared around the corner.

She looked back, even though she could no longer see them, and shivered. She remembered when the other staff had told her about the strange phenomenon; about how since Rose had come, people had been suddenly stricken by sadness and grief- as life all the joy had been sucked out of them- and would break down. About how Rose was always there to comfort them and when it passed, they were unexplainably taken by happiness.

It was strange, but she could not see how Rose could cause it. Humans couldn’t mess with other people’s emotions like that and Rose was always kind and helpful to everyone.

As she got to the laundry room, she shook the thoughts from her head. It was one thirty in the afternoon and she needed to be finished by three to get everything put away and start cleaning Hound’s bathroom.

She worked, folding and moving everything around. By two she had the dry cleaning done and the bed sheets folded. All that was left was for the comforter and regular clothing to dry. Y/N took the finished laundry up to their room and knocked.

Hound answered and she came in, finding him at his desk. If she had not seen him at the meeting earlier, she would not have believed he moved. As his things were put away, she felt his gaze on her.

“Sir?” She acknowledged as she stepped back. “Is there anything else I can be of assistance with?”

Their gaze met and she politely looked away.

“…Could you make me desserts?” He asked. “Ones with maple syrup in them?”

She nodded with a smile. “Of course. I would just have to know the day before to get everything ready.”

A smile crossed his usually blank face and she blushed at the sight. It took a bit of strength not to move and cover her face or touch her hair, but she managed.

Hound took in her inner turmoil with a bit of glee at causing it, but it never showed on his face.

“Wh-what would you like for me to make?”

He gave her a recipe and she gleamed. It was a maple peanut butter pie.

“Oh, this will be a piece of cake.” She told him as she pocketed it. “I will start it tonight… is something wrong sir?”

Hound had placed his head in his hands and sighed loudly. “No, nothing.” He said, brushing off her. “Thank you.”

She gave a light bow and made way for the door.

“Oh, Y/N?” She looked back in question. “You can call me Hound when we’re alone.”

Another cute blush covered her cheeks as she nodded. “Alright… Hound.”

The soft way she said his name sent a shiver down his spine and he nodded as she left.

Once the door closed, he placed his blushing face in his hands and gave a quiet scream.

He would have to tell Scar how well it went.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took a while. I got really busy with Ms.Rona currently in town, schoolwork and work in general. I'm also slow to write, but hopefully I won't take as long next time. No promises though.


	4. A Cooking Maid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parties are suppose to be fun, not...this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Attempted rape

Y/N blinked, stared, then blinked again as the question settled in her brain while Scar rolled his eyes in disdain.

“You would like me to make a cheesecake for Mr. Sans birthday next Saturday?” She parroted back his words.

“YES, YES.” He nodded, pushing a recipe towards her. It was for a Rumchata cheesecake. “I TRUST THIS IS SOMETHING YOU CAN BAKE? YOU’VE BEEN BAKING THOSE UNHEALTHY MAPLE SWEETS FOR HOUND SINCE MARCH.” It way the middle of May now.

She nodded as she picked it up. “Of course, Sir. I would be happy to make it.”

He huffed and ruffled a few of his papers on his mahogany desk. “GOOD, NOW FINISH CLEANING IN HERE SO I CAN LEAVE.”

Y/N nodded and started off where she stopped, wiping down the tables. As she finished, she noticed something underneath one. Bending down, she picked up an empty mayo jar. Confusion crossed her face as an undignified noise left Scars’ mouth, however, when she turned around, he still looked annoyed.

“WHAT?” He demanded as he eyed it. “JUST THROW IT AWAY.”

She nodded and quickly finished cleaning up before she was none-to-gently pushed out and the door was locked behind them. He huffed and went on his way while she made hers toward the kitchen.

Inside she found Jessie in a rare moment of quiet that happened after lunch was finished and cleaned. Y/N smiled and went up to her side. “What’s happening?”

Jessie didn’t look up from the notebook in front of her. Inside were different food types and ideas that she had shown her before. “Thinking about what to make for the big boss’s birthday.” She said. “They gave me a list, but I need a bit more.” She turned her head, eyeing the paper in her pocket. “I take it they asked you to bake.” It wasn’t a question and Y/N looked guilty.

Jessie chuckled and patted her shoulder. “Don’t worry, just means less work for me. What are you making?”

“Rumchata Cheesecake.”

She nodded. “That’s alcoholic, there are going to be children there.”

“Really? I didn’t know that.”

“Yea,” She nodded. “They’re really good friends with Don Asgore and Ms. Toriel.”

“Oh.” Y/N nodded her head in understanding. “They have Frisk and Chara; I’ll make a cheesecake for them as well.”

“Chara likes chocolate.” Jessie told her as she handed her a sheet of paper and a pencil and they mutually helped each other plan what to cook and what to buy.

The two quickly got lost in time as they ran ideas and options off each other and finally came down with a plan and this was how Hound found them, leaning up against the counter chuckling as Jessie made a soup pun.

Both females heard the sigh and turned in time to see him shaking his head.

Jessie snickered. “Was my joke too cheesy?”

“I will have you fired.” Though a good-natured smile crossed his face.

“Good…” Y/N looked at the clock. “…afternoon, sir.”

Her smile made Hounds day as he nodded. “What are you both doing?”

“Planning out Mr. Sans birthday feast.” Jessie answered. “Mr. Scar wants her to make dessert.” She bumped Y/n’s arm and she blushed.

“What are you making?” He walked inside and leaned on the empty third side of the island as he looked over their notes. “Rumchata Cheesecake?”

“And regular cheesecake for the children.” She added.

“Does it have maple syrup in it?”

“No.” Y/Ns face held a look that punched through his soul so hard he found himself talking before thinking.

“W-well, that’s alright. I’m s-sure it will taste wonderful, you’re really talented at baking.”

Y/N blushed darker while Jessie looked at him as if he’d grown a second head. He could feel one coming on and quickly said his goodbyes before going headfirst out the nearest exist… which happened to be a closed window.

Glass shattered and he heard Y/N’s shout of concern. He rewarded it with a backwards wave and all but ran away.

Meanwhile Jessie had collapsed to the floor in borderline hysterical laughter and pressed a hand to her chest to catch her breath. “Oh stars! It’s been a while since I’ve seen that happen.”

“Is that normal?”

She nodded. “When he wants to leave a conversation, he and a few others jump out a window.” She sighed. “I’ll have to let Sans know so he can get it replaced. Don’t worry, he’s fine.”

Y/N nodded as she picked up her papers.

“I think he likes you.”

The noise that left her mouth could be compared to a seagull’s squawk and brought about a new round of laughter.

“H-He doesn’t! Stop saying crazy things.” She knew she was blushing.

“Oh please, did you see how fast he tripped over himself when he saw he made you sad? I have never seen he talk like that.” Jessie wiped a tear from her emerald eyes. “He likes you, and from your look, you like him.”

Y/N vehemently denied it with a shake of her head.

“You can deny all you want, but its currently all over your face.” She stood and patted her head.

“You’re impossible.” Was the reply as she pulled away, with a small smile.

Fortunately, Jessie let it go and Y/N escaped to her room to calm down.

Meanwhile Hound had found himself in his brothers’ room, said brother was currently rubbing his head.

“SO, YOU GOT EMBARRASSED,”

“Yes.”

“BECAUSE YOU THOUGHT YOU INSULTED HER,”

Hound nodded.

“SO INSTEAD OF WALKING OUT OF THE ROOM OR EVEN OPENING THE WINDOW, YOU JUMPED THROUGH IT.”

“Sounds right.”

“FOR TORIEL’S SAKE HOUND, YOU KNOW HOW MUCH THOSE WINDOWS COST, AT LEAST OPEN IT NEXT TIME.”

Hound had the decency to act sheepish.

Scar rolled his eye lights. “WHEN ARE YOU GOING TO ASK HER OUT?”

“I just jumped out of a window.” Was his answer.

Scar stood and went to his brother, placing his hands on his shoulders. “YOU’RE HER SOULMATE. HOW ABOUT WE COME UP WITH A PLAN TO GET YOU TOGETHER ALONE SO YOU CAN ASK HER.”

“But what about you? You’re also her soulmate.”

He looked off to the side. “ONCE SHE’S WITH YOU, WE CAN EXPLAIN IT TO HER, THEN WE CAN BRING IT UP.”

Hound looked at his brother with wide eye lights. If his brother said it, it was possible. “Okay.”

Scar gave his brother a rare smile and let him go. “THEN WE’LL START PLANNING NOW.”

…..

Days passed quickly as the time towards the party dwindled down. Y/N found herself running around as she finished her usual chores and moved on to help set up for the party with the hired help in the main dining room.

The main dinning room was large and a few of the staff said it could hold up to fifty people. As of now, it had been swept, mopped and everyone one of the twenty floor-to-ceiling windows had been cleaned. The main table had been waxed and her reflection sparkled up at her, mirroring her excitement as she handed a set of curtains to another woman standing on a ladder.

“This is going to be extravagant.” She said to herself and turned as she heard a chuckle.

“Yes, they always throw such fun birthday parties.” Rose said as she handed her another curtain. “You’ll get to meet the children too.”

“I heard about them.”

“Chara is the oldest, she loves chocolate and will probably break something.” She giggled. “The other is Frisk, they’re much quieter than their sibling, but he will try to flirt with you.”

“How old are they?”

“Fifteen, they’re human twins Don Asgore and Toriel adopted.”

Y/N nodded. “That’s-“

“Disgusting.” A male voice muttered and the two turned to see one of the temporary workers frowning. When he noticed their attention on him, he held his hands up. “I’m just saying, monsters shouldn’t be able to adopt humans, it’s wrong.”

“Why are you working here if you don’t like them?” Rose asked.

“Money is money and I’d rather have it than them.” He sneered; his brunette hair pulled back into a bun to show the glint in his brown eyes.

Y/N frowned as she handed the last curtain up. “Glad to know.” With that, she smiled at Rose, who nodded, and turned to leave.

“Wait.” The guy said as he caught her arm by the door. “Come on, don’t be like that.”

She removed her arm from his hold. “Like what, not racist? Because I don’t think I can do that and don’t touch me, I don’t know you.”

“I’m Jacob.” He introduced himself. “And no need to be prissy, I was just stating where I stand.”

“Something no one asked you.” She started walking.

Jacob kept up with her. “No need to be rude, geez, how does your boyfriend deal with you?”

“I don’t have one.” Y/N Answered without thinking and cursed herself the moment she saw that look in his eyes.

“You don’t? Then maybe-“

“No.” She interrupted as she stopped in the empty hallway. “I’m not interested.”

“You didn’t let me finish!” He rolled his eyes. “Come on, we can go out to eat, then head to my place.”

“Second verse, same as the first.”

He took hold of her arm again and didn’t let go. “Did you have a bad time? I bet you haven’t met the right guy yet. Just one night?”

“No! let go!” She struggled and kicked him in the knee.

Jacob cursed and let go. “Bitch.” He muttered as she ran off. Before he could move, a hand came down on his shoulder.

“Oh my.” Rose said with a smile that belied her intentions. “It seems like she ran away. If you’re looking for fun, why not come with someone more… willing?”

Unable to see past the size of her chest and her ersatz smile, he got up and followed her.

….

Over the two days before the party, she barely saw hide or tail of Jacob and when she did, it was usually with Rose and he would leave from the room as fast as possible. Y/N was puzzled and looked to her friend, who merely winked.

“I offered him a fun time, looks like it wasn’t very fun for him.”

“I don’t know what you did but thank you.”

“Have you told Scar and Hound about it?”

She looked guilty.

Rose tutted. “You need too, honey. Scar will be angrier if he finds out on his own.”

“What about Hound?”

“He would be disappointed.”

“I’ll tell them soon, but right now, I need to finish cutting up strawberries for the children’s cheesecake. They’ll go well with the chocolate.”

“Just don’t forget.”

“I won’t.” She smiled as she left, however, when night came and she got ready for bed, the thought never crossed her mind.

….

The alarm went off early the next morning and Y/N jumped up in a mini panic that only abated when the alarm went off. She placed a hand to her chest, feeling it thump against the palm of her hand. “I need to change that alarm.” She muttered to herself as she slowly got out of bed and made her way to the bathroom. Over the course of an hour she awoke fully as she did her morning routine and made her way out for breakfast.

On her way to the kitchen she happened across Rose, who was talking to someone in hushed tones. Before she could make herself known, the other left and the scarlet eyed woman turned, as if knowing she was here. “Good morning, Darling.” She greeted. “Going to get breakfast?”

Y/N nodded, curious, but not asking. Rose didn’t offer up information as she joined her in her walk and separated from her. “Rose?” She stopped. “Why don’t you eat with us?”

“I don’t like crowds very much.” She stated. “And I’m going to visit my siblings tonight.”

“Oh, you’re missing the party?”

“Unfortunately.” She sighed. “But I do miss my siblings, it’s rare we get together anymore than once every other month.”

“How many do you have?”

“Six younger siblings.” She chuckled at Y/N’s surprised gaze. “I need to finish a few things before I go, so have fun and be safe.”

She nodded and watched her walk off before she shook herself and began to walk. “That’s a lot of siblings.”

When she got to the kitchen, she was unsurprised to find it bustling with workers. One part of the kitchen had been turned into a breakfast area while the other was full of workers preparing for the party tonight and she was suddenly very happy she spent most of the night finishing up her desserts.

Jessie noticed her from her place at the stove and gave her a nod and a smile before getting back to work. With how she got the staff to keep focused, she could see why she had been hired.

As the hours passed, she worked hard to get everything as close to perfect as possible. She was so set on her job that she didn’t see the child running down the hall, only hearing a startled shout as someone ran into her back.

She yelped, dropping a box of last-minute decorations on the floor to scatter as the weight at her back took her down with it. The fall left her slightly confused and slow to move, even as the weight removed itself from her back.

“I’m sorry Miss!” A female voice said as they moved to her side. “Are you alright?”

Y/N looked up to see a child of fifteen looking down at her with worried scarlet eyes. “I’m alright, just need a moment.”

“What is going on here?” Another female voice asked. “Chara, I’ve told you about running around.”

Turning her head, she saw a tall goat monster walking towards them with another, male child in tow. She wore a light green dress and flats with a green hat with yellow flowers in it.

“I’m sorry.” She smiled kindly at her. “Did she hurt you?”

“N-no mam, I’m alright, just a bit shaken.” The goat monster held out her hand and she took it, coming to her feet. “Thank you.”

“It’s quite alright, it was my child that caused this mess.” She gestured to the half full box of decorations both children were working to fill. “My goodness, I haven’t introduced myself; I am Toriel.”

Y/N smiled. “It’s nice to meet you, Ms. Toriel, my name is Y/N”

“Are you part of the temporary staff?”

“No mam, I’m Scar and Hounds personal maid.”

“You’re the one Hound is always talking to be about.”

Her face bloomed with color. “H-He is?”

She nodded. “About how well you clean and all the maple themed desserts you can cook.” She chuckled as the children held the now full box out to her. “He really loves your deserts and I can’t wait to try it tonight.”

“Ha-ha, I don’t think it’s that good.”

“Oh dear, you shouldn’t talk down about it, from what he says, he really enjoys it.”

She was still blushing as she took the box and thanked them.

Y/N received another smile, an apology and, when their backs were turned, double finger guns and a goofy smile from Frisk. She chuckled and turned, unaware of another set of eyes watching her.

….

As the night came to a head, she stayed in the kitchen. She could hear the children laughing as they danced and the wordless murmur of adults as she relaxed and ate her dinner.

Jessie had outdone herself, making a seafood carbonara and a side of mixed vegetables and she told her so, earning a smug grin from the green haired lady.

The food was taken out by the other servants and she once she finished eating, she gave her desserts a finishing glance and placed the strawberries on top of the chocolate ones before they were sent out.

Outside, the group watched as dessert was carted out. They looked cute, perfectly cut, and portioned for everyone.

“oh, chocolate!” Chara grinned as the sweet slice was placed in front of her. She quickly picked up her fork and dug in, her face alight in delight. “She’s really good! Can she bake for out birthday?” She looked up at Toriel as her brother mimicked her delight.

Toriel smiled and nodded as she took a bite of her own. “She is quite good.”

Hound found his soul filling with pride at their words for her and he found a smug smile on his brother.

Everyone shared the same thought, agreeing that it was a good dessert.

“Can you have your cook and her come out?” Asgore asked as he wiped his mouth with a napkin. He wore a black, pinstriped suit and his beard was nicely trimmed.

Sans gave a lazy nod and sent a servant to get them. Jessie came out by herself. She gave a small bow and smiled. “Good evening, I’m Jessie, your cook for tonight’s dinner. Y/N, the one who made your dessert, was called off for a moment and will be back.”

The others took that with a nod, but Hound felt like something was off. It started off as a feeling, but as the seconds passed, it grew in to an anxiousness on the verge of panic. He looked to his brother, noticing his stiffness, and realized this wasn’t his emotions, this was hers.

“Somethings wrong.” He said as he stood and left without a word to the now curious onlookers.

As the feeling reached a crescendo, he heard a whimper and a snarled demand of quietness coming from the closet. His eyes started glowing and the door was thrown open, then they went out.

In front of him, another male, no doubt the one his brother told him about earlier, was standing over _his mate_. _His mate_ was crying quietly with that same glazed over look he hadn’t seen in months, a bruise growing on her cheek and her dress, the one he had made just for her, was ripped down the front. The male had turned when the door opened, showing the edge of his member still in his hand.

Hound saw red, and feral snarl left his mouth as he grabbed the other by his neck and slammed him into the wall, his clawed fingers digging into his neck.

Behind him, he heard his brothers own snarl break off and turned to see Y/N, pressed against his chest, hiding from sight.

Butch and Noir were the next to show up and Scar took off his jacket to hide her from view, followed by Sans, Lucky, Slim, Papyrus and Asgore.

Seeing her state, the others were rightfully pissed.

The weak struggle and whimper from the one in his hand had him snarling more. He wanted nothing more then to rip him apart joint by joint, to torture him, to peel his dick like the sad banana it was, but a single, quiet sniffle from the one of his affections had his anger simmering. He looked to his brother, who nodded at his question.

Throwing the male to the ground, he walked over and gently picked her up. Giving a gentle purr, he walked towards his room.

Once there, he sat on the bed with her in his arms, gently stroking her head and making soothing sounds. His hand went to her cheek and a soft green glow overtook it as he healed her of the bruise. Slowly, he felt her shaking die down and her sniffles stopped. Her fingers were clenching at his shirt like he was her only line to safety as she slept.

Carefully, he moved so his back was to the wall and relaxed as much he could. He had no doubt his brother would tighten security and have stricter background checks next time, but for now, he focused on the one in his arms.

…..

Y/N woke to warmth and snuggled deeper into it. When it answered with a purr, her eyes snapped open and she whimpered, trying to pull away. Whatever had her let it happen easily and when she got a look, she saw that it was only Hound. Her panic was soothed by familiarity and she looked down, at first confused about why she was wearing a suit jacket before the night’s activities caught up with her.

She shook and covered her face, shame growing in her as she tried to hold back her tears.

“Y/N,” His voice was soft, like how a person would talk to a scared animal. “he’s gone, it’s alright now.”

She looked up to see his arms open and welcome and dived into them, hiding her face once again. He slowly wrapped his arms back around her and she found herself feeling safe.

“Did he do anything to you?” He asked.

“J-just ripped my dress and hit me. He was about too… about… too...”

He shushed her and let her cry. “He won’t bother you anymore.”

“You killed him.” It was a statement.

“Scar more than likely did.” He agreed and she nodded.

They fell into silence that lasted until a knock resounded on his door.

Y/N jumped and he heard his brother call.

“Can he come in?” He asked her and she nodded.

Scar entered, giving them a glance before looking away and setting a few articles of clothing on his dresser. “I’M VERY SORRY FOR WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU, REST ASSURED STEPS HAVE BEEN TAKEN SO THIS DOES NOT HAPPEN AGAIN.”

She nodded and gave a quiet “thank you”.

The brothers shared a conversation above her head and reached a kind of agreement.

“Y/N, YOU DON’T HAVE TO WORK UNTIL YOU FEEL YOU CAN, I UNDERSTAND THAT THIS WAS A ROUGH TIME FOR YOU AND WE WANT YOU TO FEEL BETTER. THE OTHERS ARE WORRIED ABOUT YOU.”

She gave him a soft smile and he turned so she wouldn’t see his blush as he left.

“Would you like to take a bath?” He asked. “You can use mine.”

She nodded and they stood. He got her a clean towel and rag as she grabbed her clothing. He handed it off and she went inside, closing the door behind her. Once the water started and got hot, she turned it even hotter. She hadn’t felt this revolting since she lived at her parents hotel.

Removing her clothing, she stood in the scolding hot water and let it pour before she grabbed the body was, smelling it, it smelled of apples and she calmed. “so, this is what he uses.” She poured some onto her bath rag and started cleaning, scrubbing at every part of her body until she felt better and her skin held a red ting.

After she had dried herself off, she found that she had been given a long sleeve shirt and baggy pants. She smiled at her old favorites and snuggled into them as she walked out.

Hound was sitting at his desk with a bowl of soup next to him. “Are you hungry? Jessie brought you some soup.”

She shook her head, arms wrapped around herself. “I’m just tired. Thank you for letting me use your room, but I can go to my own.”

“It’s alright.” He told her. “If you don’t feel comfortable in here, I’ll walk you back, but I don’t mind.”

She looked at him, gauging his words.

He looked back with an open expression. “You can use my bed; I won’t be in it anytime soon.”

She finally nodded and crawled in, going underneath his blankets and turning to look at him.

He gave her a soft smile and looked away and she watched him for a few moments before her tiredness took over and she fell into darkness.


	5. A Helpful Maid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N's still shaken up, but Rose is always always there to help. Hound wants revenge, but there's something more important to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry if this isn't too good. Any constructive criticism is appreciated, Thank you.

Y/N had seemed to bounce back the day after her attack, wanting to go back to work. Her gaze had been empty though and it had scared him how simply telling her not to had her going back to his bed, as if she was nothing more than a puppet taking orders.  
It wasn’t until Rose got back the next day that he saw a difference in her. The taller woman had come around after hearing what happened and he let her in. She took a seat next to his troubled not-mate and whispered to her, whatever she asked was allowed and she gently pulled her into a hug, rubbing her arms and humming softly.  
If he didn’t know any better -and he still doesn’t- he would have thought her a witch for how quickly Y/N’s eyes popped with life and return the hug. Rose whispered to her again and she nodded before standing and looking at him with a soft smile.  
“Thank you for watching over me.” She had told him. “But I’ll be fine now.”  
“Are you sure?” He had asked, worry for her showing.   
Y/N nodded. “Rose said she’d stay with me to watch me; I don’t want to distract you more than I already have.”  
“No!” He shouted, then colored violet. “I-I mean, you weren’t a distraction. I was really w-worried for you and wanted to make sure you felt safe.”  
He saw her face color a dusty shade of pink before she nodded.  
“Are you going to work today?”  
Y/N nodded.  
“Don’t exhaust yourself. Rest if you need too.”  
She nodded again and the two left, leaving him alone to his computer.  
He tried to work, but his thoughts were on her and, knowing he wouldn’t be getting anything done, he took to stalking her around the mansion.  
Hound watched as she did her usual chores with Rose by her side. From cleaning to eating the two stayed joined at the hip and Rose took to standing slightly in front of her when any male came too close.  
“Holy stars!” Jessie had said as she watched the two eat the chicken and rice she had made for lunch for the servants. “I didn’t know you could eat Rose.”  
Said woman was also eating, although much less than her counterpart. “I am human, Jess, Of course I eat.”  
“I’d just never seen you do it. With all the time you spend outside, I thought you lived off sunlight and water.”  
Y/N giggled, grabbing both of their attentions. “I guess that’s why she always brightens the room.”  
Rose and Jessie snickered while Hound groaned quietly to himself, not noticing the glance the flower-named lady shot his way.  
Once the laughter settled, Jess sighed and took a seat beside Y/N. With a somber tone, she asked “How do you feel?”  
The mood faded as she sighed. “I feel much better than what I felt before.” She rubbed her arm. “It…It isn’t the first time something like that happened, but I’m so grateful Hound found me before something worse could happen.” She shivered.  
Both women hugged her quietly. “I’m sorry it ever happened in the first place.” Rose said. “But now you’ll have someone at your side so it, hopefully, won’t happen again.”  
Y/N nodded. “Wanna have a sleep over in my room?”  
“You bet!” Jessie yelled, bringing the mood back. “I’ll make us some treats and bring some make up and we can do girly things.”  
The others laughed at her antics and only one noticed their stalker was gone.  
…  
Scar’s door wasn’t opened violently, but it wasn’t gentle either. Said owner sighed and looked up only for his scolding to die on his tongue. His brother looked ready to murder.  
He sighed and continued working in silence, Hound would tell him in a moment. That moment turned to ten minutes before he finally took a seat and looked ready to talk.  
“How early can we start killing off Don Dutra’s men?” He asked.  
His brother stared at him for a moment before answered with a question. “WITH OR WITHOUT STARING A GANG WAR?”  
Hound huffed, rubbing at his head. He knew he wasn’t thinking rationally, but damn, he was angry. After a moment he told his brother what he had heard and watched his face darken.  
“WE CAN’T DO ANYTHING NOW, BUT WE CAN PLAN TO MAKE THEIR DEATHS AS PAINFUL AS POSSIBLE.” His voice held a dark promise. “FOR NOW, LET’S WORK ON HELPING HER FEEL BETTER. ROSE IS DOING A GOOD JOB.”  
“I think she’s doing something to her.” Hound stated. “Nothing bad, but her mood change was just so drastic. She went from barely moving to up and happy right after she touched her.”  
“DO YOU THINK SHE HAS A HEALING MAGIC?” Scar rubbed his chin. “I THOUGHT HUMANS COULDN’T DO MAGIC.”  
He shook his head. “I didn’t see the telltale green glow and I noticed everyone seems to get more positive around her.”  
The shorter agreed. “HAVE YOU ASKED BUTCH OR NOIR YET? SHE IS THEIR MAID.”  
He shook his head. “I will when they get back. We have a meeting going on tonight, don’t we?”  
A nod confirmed his suspicions. “Then I can ask them once it’s over.”  
“YOU CAN ALSO TELL THEM ABOUT THE PLAN, UNLESS…” Violet eyes met his. “YOU’RE PLANNING TO HOLD OFF UNTIL NEXT MONTH.”  
Hound shook his head. “No, I’ll do it close to the end of the month, it would be for the best to let them know, though.”  
And with that, the air lightened.  
“Got the plan down?”  
“Yep! It’s going to go well.”  
The brothers talked until a knock interrupted them. At their affirmation, the topics of their conversation came in bearing a lunch of simple sandwiches for both.  
Y/N smiled at them both, meeting Hounds gaze for a moment before setting it down and leaving just as quickly. As the door closed, they heard Rose’ pitying chuckle.  
Scar chuckled and looked at his brother. “I THINK IT WILL GO JUST FINE.”  
…  
As hound waited, he looked over the mess he had made. Books were scattered over the floor and table, promising many hours of sorting that he didn’t want to do, but in the end, it would be for the greater good.  
He glanced down at his pager, words promising to come and help seem to pass by with each beat of his soul. He could do this; he had talked to the others and they all promised to stay away and his brother was just outside the open window.  
As the minutes passed, he thought over Butch’s words for his research into Rose, “Just ask her yourself.” He hadn’t thought such a thing would be that easy and he had gone to try, but he soon found that she couldn’t be found if she didn’t want to be. He had looked everywhere and seen not hide or hair of the woman.  
The opening door brought him out of his thoughts and to the shorter woman looking at the mess with a look of concern and amusement. “Oh stars, what happened here?”  
He looked embarrassed as he leaned down to pick up a book. “I-I may have slipped and knocked into the shelf.”  
“Are you alright?”  
He nodded. “Just a lot to clean up and I want to get it down before my brother or anyone else comes.”  
Y/N nodded. “Let’s get started then.”  
The two worked together, although Y/N made sure she kept some space between them. Hound noticed the soft blush coloring her cheeks anytime they brushed hands or met the others gaze.  
After an hour of sorting, he took a deep breath. ‘Now or never.’ He told himself as he glanced over at her as she placed some ordered books onto the self.  
“Y/N?”  
She hummed and looked at him.  
“Will you go on a date with me to the fairgrounds?”  
She stopped placing books and he watched as her entire face flushed. “A d-date?”  
He admired her stutter as nodded.  
“Are you sure?” She asked, her gaze meeting his.  
A copy of her flush made itself known on his face as he nodded again and she shyly smiled.  
“Yes, I would love to go on a date with you.”  
He smiled and told her he would give her the dates later as she put the books away with much more energy.  
A look at the open window had him meeting his brother’s eyes as he gaze him two thumbs up.  
“THIS IS THE BEST DAY EVER!” A very loud voice said before a slurry of shushes and a thump resounded from outside the library door.  
Both looked, then looked at each other with a silent understanding and went back to their work with small, happy smiles.


	6. A Dating Maid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DATING START!

The July air was filled with the delighted screams of children mixed with the roar of the roller coaster overhead as the duo walked through the entrance. The smell of funnel cake filled the air and pulled at Y/N’s sweet tooth and the smile on her face.  
She wore a simple gray dress that ended below her knees and held a lilac bow that tied at her back and some sturdy gray flats. She looked up at Hound with glittering eyes and took his hand as they walked off to a less crowded area with their map.  
Hound watched as his date practically bounced in place as she looked over the map. “Hound, there’s so much to do! Where do we start?”  
He chuckled softly, though his face held a blank look and pulled a hand out of the causal black jacket he wore despite the warmth of the day. “We can go around in a circle.” He pointed to where they and the walking path around. “That way we can hit all of the rides.”  
She nodded in agreement and held onto his hand as they started walking. People made way for them, staring in disgust, fear and curiosity as a human and monster walked hand in hand together. He heard the whispering and glanced down at his date, who seemed caught up in all the excitement around them. He casted a glare at a small group and watched them skitter back as if burned.  
Hound knew he would need to keep an eye out for her today, but it did nothing to exercise the excitement of being on his first date with her.  
They walked around for ten minutes before jumping in line for a large ride that spun in a circle quickly. Children screamed in happiness as they went around in a colorful circle. She held his hand tighter as they got closer.  
“Has it been a while since you’ve come to a fair?” her asked her and Y/N shook her head.  
“I’ve never been. Mom and dad were always too busy and didn’t have the money. When I was old enough to walk around on my own, I would come and watch the rises from outside.” She sighed. “A little stupid, but at the time it seemed fun to just watch.”  
He wrapped his arm around her. “Well, you can have as much fun as you want and afterwards you can try all the fair food.”  
“That’s too much food.”  
“I’ll eat whatever you don’t.” That earned a wide smile and a nod.  
“Then we have a plan.” Y/N leaned against his shoulder and ignored the quiet insults someone said behind her. I was her wish to date Hound and nobody was going to ruin their first date.  
When they got to the front, the worker let them find a seat and she picked one all the way in the back and sat inside while Hound took the outside. Once all the seats were full the worker came around and checked the bars to make sure each was down.  
He was nervous when he got to them, but to his credit, he treated them the same and moved on. When the ride started Y/N felt excitement bursting through her and she leaned into Hound’s arm.  
He glanced at her and the smallest smile sat on his face as they went around. When the ride sped up, she was pressed against his side by the gravity and her laughter bubbled out and spilled like the sweetest syrup, falling onto his soul and sticking to it. He wrapped his arm around her to hold her closer and her hand curled into his jacket.  
When the ride was over and they were let out, her face was pink with delight and she quickly dragged them away to do something else.  
Hours passed this way, with them going this way and that on rides. She only stopped when Hound pointed out that her stomach had been growling like a starved lion for the past ten minutes. She blushed and wrapped her arms around it as his shoulders shook in compressed laughter.  
They looked around the food carts and found one that sold corndogs before getting in line. It was short and before long they had their orders of corndogs and lemonade taken. While they waited Hound looked around, taking note of those who looked suspicious and shooting them bone dry looks.  
When their food was done, he carried the drinks and she carried the food over to a shaded wall and they leaned against it to eat. A purr passed her lips at the first bite and she quickly scarfed it down, then drank her drink more slowly. Hound could only watch in amazement, he had never seen a human eat that fast.  
When Y/N noticed his stare, she blinked. “what is it?”  
“I’ve never seen a human eat that fast, it’s like you inhaled it.”  
Her cheeks puffed up and she looked forward. “It wasn’t that fast.”  
“You inhaled it.”  
She sipped at her drink and said nothing.  
“It was cute.”  
She bumped his arm with hers, a not apology accepted.  
When he finished eating, they went around to the games. They had hoop throwing games, shooting games and water games. As they walked, Y/N’s eyes landed on a medium sized, stuffed dog. It had golden fur and big, round brown eyes and looked very soft.   
Hound noticed her wonder eyes and walked them over to the hoop game that housed it. For the first time since they left the house, she became shy.  
“Ah, its alright Hound, I don’t need it.”  
“But you want it.”  
She nodded slowly and he gaze her a soft smile before his face dropped back to natural. “Then I’ll win it for you.”  
He talked to the game owner and paid for five hoops, he only needed three to get the dog she wanted. Scar had told him a few days ago that these games were rigged, so while the owner watched another couple, he tossed them and used his magic to get three to land around the bottles while the other two missed.   
Y/N gasped in delight and the man turned to see the results. When the stuffed animal was in her possession, she hugged him tightly and he felt the warmth of her body against his.  
“Thank you, thank you, thank you!” She repeated happily and he slowly answered her back.   
When she let go to pet it, he realized that this was the first time she had ever been this happy around him. She wasn’t being shy, she held his hand and hugged him and she hadn’t put mister in front of his name since they left the house. It was as if her excitement had pushed all that side and he liked it.  
After that, they walked around more and Y/N didn’t want to go on any more rides except the Merry-go-Round, so they made their way over to the large wheel. On their way, the smell of funnel cakes drew them to take a detour and while Hound waited, Y/N ran off to the restroom with a promise to be right back.  
The line was short and the restroom was in sight, so he sent her off and watched as she ran inside.  
Within the stall, she quickly did her business and was washing her hands when one landed on her shoulder.  
“Oh, Y/N.” A sickly sweet, yet familiar voice purred into her ear. “How long has it been?”  
She yanked herself away and turned to find her mother standing there. When had she gotten in? She couldn’t hide the look of shock and her mother sighed.  
“It’s been half a year since we’ve spoken and this is how you greet me? I thought I taught you better than this.”  
“M-Mother…” The word felt like molasses on her tongue, thick and repulsively sweet. “What are you doing here?”  
“Can’t I come to the fair?”  
“You always complained that you never had the money.”  
Her mother waved that away. “I saved enough to come, which was hard seeing as Don Dutra raised our protection fee after you left.”  
Guilt hit her and the woman fed it. “It’s been hard, keeping the place running without you. You helped so much, and now, its becoming too much for us. Please, come back home.” She gripped her hand tightly and she noticed the dark scars covering the flesh of her hands. “Don Dutra even promised not to kill you for leaving. You were his favorite, if you beg for mercy, I’m sure he won’t punish you too badly.”  
Y/N ripped her hand away and held it close, shaking her head even as her soul buckled under the weight of her sins. “No, I don’t want to go back to that. To being used as a pawn to sell off when you don’t have the money, to that fear.”  
“And this is better? Being that monsters whore.” Her mother hissed. “Strutting out in that outfit and clinging to his side like a dog to its master. He doesn’t love you, he’s just using you and he’ll throw you away once he’s done.”  
“Like the Don will?” She shot back, though her voice was softer. “Will being his whore make everything better?”  
“At least he’s human! People won’t mess with you if you’re with him, sure you’ll be in trouble in trouble for a while, but you’re his favorite, he won’t kill you.”  
Still, Y/N stepped away towards the door.  
“Does he know?” The question dropped on her like iced water, but she played stupid. “What do you mean?”  
She smirked coldly. “About the branding. Does he know that Don Dutra has placed his name on you?” She walked over to her frozen daughter and pushed a strand of hair out of her face before stroking it in a mocking imitation of comfort. “Does he know you have another man’s name on you?”  
She stared into her daughter’s fearful eyes. “No? He’ll leave you once he finds out, once he see’s how damaged you really are. Come home.” She hugged her. “The Don will take care of you, you’re his and you know it will be worse if he has to come get you himself.” She pulled away then and stepped back. “Think about it.”  
Once those words passed, she felt able to use her limbs and ran out of the bathroom without a second thought. Once she was out, she kept running and ran until her legs ached. It was only then that she realized she had left Hound behind and that her face was wet with tears.  
She hiccupped and looked at the ground as more overturned her vision and dripped down. Her happy mood was gone and all that remained was guilt, sadness and a crushing fear.   
Hound found her crying silently when he found her and called out softly. She jumped and looked up, a look of utter fear in her gaze before she recognized him.  
“H..H..Hound.” She managed to get out around her sobs and he felt that anger rise up, what happened in the five minutes she had gone to the bathroom to make her go from happy to this distraught?  
He went over and wrapped his arm around her as she tried to stop crying. “What happened?”  
She shook her head, unwilling to talk about it and he didn’t force it. Once she controlled herself, she told him she wanted to leave and they did.  
When they got home, she thanked him for the date and told him she had fun. She seemed ready to give him a hug, but she stopped herself and smiled before clenching her doll close and walking off to her room.  
She hadn’t told him what happened on the drive back and she was guarded even worse then when he had first brought her here.  
“HOUND?” His brother called and he turned to look at him. “WHAT HAPPENED?”  
….  
Y/N sniffled, though the warm glow of golden magic helped dull her pain, it didn’t get rid of it.  
“I still don’t understand.” She her voice was even now. “Humans don’t have magic.”  
The golden color faded and Rose stroked her hair. “Most don’t, you could say I descended from a line of witches. Making others feel better is the most I can do though. Do you feel a bit better?”  
“I don’t feel like I’m falling apart anymore. I can’t believe she would do that... but at the same time, I can.” She leaned into her warm embrace. “I used to think she had me just to use, now I’m sure of it.”  
“You’ll need to be careful going out, the Don most likely has people after you now.”  
“Why? It’s not like I did anything useful for him.” The calm gave way to a burst of anger that quickly faded to tiredness. “I’m just a toy.”  
“No.” Rose said firmly. “You’re not a toy and what they did was wrong. You need to let them know.” She gave her a knowing look. “Soon, she threatened you.”  
Y/N looked down guiltily. “I know, I know, but I don’t want them to know about the scars.”  
“And you don’t right now, just let them know what your mother said and if you can’t tell Hound, at least let Scar or one of the others know. We may be maids, but they treat us nicely, they care.”  
She nodded again. “You’re right, I’ll let one of them know.” Then she pulled herself away. “I’m going to go shower.”  
“Want me to go get you something to eat?”  
She shook her head. “I’m not hungry.”  
“Want me to stay?”  
Y/N shook her head and Rose nodded as she stood and went to the door. “Feel better.”  
Rose closed the door behind her and looked to the left. “Mr. Scar, what a pleasure it is to see you.”  
His violet eyelights narrowed and he lowered his voice. “How Is She Doing?”  
“Better, she’s going to take a shower, so it’s going to be a while before you can speak to her.”  
“I Take It You Know What’s Going On.” It was a statement.  
She nodded. “But I’m not going to tell you, that would break her trust in me. She’ll tell you soon.”  
She then stepped past him and he grabbed her arm. “What Are You?”  
Rose smiled down at him. “I am merely a person who has to help others, call it a curse.” Her scarlet eye seemed to flash gold for a moment and he felt his anger decrease. He loosened his grip and she continued walking. “Good night, sir.”  
By the time he pulled himself together, he stood alone with the faint sound of a shower playing behind a door.  
Scar leaned against the wall and waited as the water stopped, then waited longer before knocking on her door. “Y/N?”  
“Coming.” Her voice called and the door opened. She wore a red shirt and white pajama pants. Her eyes looked red and swollen from crying, though she wiped them. “Yes sir, is there something I can help with?”  
“CAN I COME IN?”  
She nodded and stepped aside for him. As she closed the door, his eyes landed on the stuffed animal Hound had won for her earlier.  
“Is there something I can help you with, sir?” Her voice sounded small and wavered.  
Scar looked at her and realized she looked smaller than usual and didn’t look at him.  
“I WANTED TO ASK WHAT HAPPENED EARILER. I REALIZE YOU MAY NOT WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT, BUT MY BROTHER AND I ARE WORRIED ABOUT YOU.”  
She rung her hands together and looked away. Before he could open his mouth and say he could wait, she sighed.  
“My mother cornered me in the bathroom, Don Dutras’ been beating her in my absence and doubled her protection money. She came and begged me to come back,” She walked around and fell onto the bed as her legs failed her. “said I was his favorite and he might take mercy on me if I begged.”  
Y/N shivered. “I don’t want to return to that. I feel bad for her, I do, but I don’t want to be sold off every time they need to make up the difference. She wasn’t even nice about it, it was all .”  
She was looking down, so she saw when his black shoes came into view.  
“…May I Sit Next To You?” He asked, his voice the softest she’s ever heard it before and it gave her pause before she slowly nodded.  
He sat next to her and left a bit of space between them. There was silence between them for a while before he spoke.  
“You Don’t Have To Go Back, Y/N. She’s Just Going To Use You Again.”  
“I know, but he’s going to hunt me down.” Her eyes watered. “If I don’t go back and he catches me…”  
“Hound And I Will Protect You.” He said so with such conviction that she looked up and met his gaze, the violet staring so deeply into her own. “We Will Not Allow Him To Do Anything To You.”  
She nodded and leaned onto his shoulder.  
Scar stiffened at the feel, then slowly wrapped his arm around her. She leaned against him more, seeking the comfort he brought.  
She sighed and yawned.  
“Get some sleep, darling. We’ll talk more tomorrow.”  
Y/N nodded and laid back. It wasn’t until he left her room and shut off the light did she realize what he’d said. In the darkness she could feel her cheeks warm and shook it away, as she was… mostly sure he meant that in a platonic way and pushed all thoughts away enough to fall asleep.  
…  
Y/Ns’ dreams were not peaceful and nightmares ravaged her until she woke in tears and the thunderstorm that rolled in throughout the night did nothing to help. She sniffled and hugged the dog as thunder crackled outside her window, but it did nothing to help. Right now, she wanted her boyfriends arms.  
With that thought, she got up and quickly made her way over to his door. It was only as she stood with her fist raised did she think this might be a bad idea, but the unexpected clash and bright flair of light had her softly scream and the door opened.  
Hound stood there, very awake and worried at the new wave of tears that streamed down her face.  
“Y/N, what-“ Before he could finished she was pressed against his chest and clenching his shirt. He looked around and saw no one before he closed the door and wrapped her up in his arms. “What’s wrong?”  
“N-nightmares…” She hiccupped.  
He scooped her up easily and moved to the bed when he sat her down in his lap and rocked her.  
“S-sorry.” She mumbled.  
“You don’t need to apologized.” He told her. “Never for this, you can always come to me no matter the time.”  
She nodded and calmed in his hold enough to notice the light of his computer. “You’re working.”  
“I’m done now, do you want to sleep here?”  
She hesitated only for a moment before nodding and he got her comfortable before joining her. In his arms, the storm seemed miles away and she quickly fell back into dreamless darkness.  
Hound stayed up longer, simply holding her close and listening to her breathing.  
Scar promised they’d start soon and when they did, he would take a sadistic joy out of killing everyone who wronged her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone who's following my story! The comments and your Kudos make me happy and give me the energy to continue working on it.   
> You all are the best and Merry Christmas!


End file.
